Tears
by pugface parkinson
Summary: Something was up with Draco, so one night, Pansy decides to finally find out where he is going and what he is doing. DRACO/PANSY. ONESHOT. BASED AROUND HBP.


**A/N: Just wrote this in half an hour. I had a dream like this last night and had to write it. Not the best thing in the world and probably a lot of grammar errors. and plus its nearly 12am lol. But by all means enjoy.**  


* * *

"DRACO!" Pansy screamed whilst he was walking down the corridor.

Draco turned around in one swift move with a look of annoyance written all over his face. Pansy rushed over to him with makeup smudged all over her face. This was not the normal Pansy Parkinson that Draco, nor anyone else, knew. She took pride in her appearance, every strand of hair had to be in place, ever stroke of eyeliner had to be penciled on perfectly. But here she was, looking the exact opposite.

"Pansy for god sakes! what the hell are you doing here?" Draco whispered, bitterly.

Pansy wipes her flushed cheeks which were damp from the tears that she previously left and then cleared her throat and speaks in a sad whisper.

"I'm sick of worrying about you every night, waiting for you till my eyelids force themselves shut! You're always wondering out of the Common Room. Always drifting off by yourself. Always...always... " Pansy lets out a loud sob as tears start to roll down her cheeks yet again.

Draco standing stiff staring at the state that was his best friend. He had never seen her like this before, no one had ever seen her like this before. He was in shock.

"Pansy..." Draco starts to put his hand on her shoulder, but Pansy pushes his hand away in anger.

"DON'T! I DON'T WANT COMFORT, I WANT ANSWERS, DRACO! FUCKING ANSWERS!" Pansy yelled at him in anger.

Draco covers her mouth "Shh...do you want us to get caught?" he whispers whilst he looks around. "Look, i can't tell you what i am doing or where i am going, okay? I would if i could but, its strictly business and if i-" his hand suddenly gets pushed off with Pansy's mouth with force, getting cut off yet again.

"I DON'T CARE! TELL ME!!" Pansy yells even louder than before. Draco no longer whispers and yells along with pansy "I FUCKING CAN'T, PANSY!"

"WHY DRACO? WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I COULD DIE IF I TOLD YOU!" Draco always seemed to have a temper, but this was nothing like what Pansy had seen before.

Pansy just stood there, in shock. staring at those cold, grey eyes. As to Draco staring into her doughy, brown eyes.

"just...go..." Draco said coldly. He had things to do, business to attend to, and he didn't have time for this pathetic little argument. He swiftly turned away from Pansy and started to walk away from her.

Pansy still standing still in shock, she cleared her throat and spoke in a soft voice,

"...its the dark lord, isn't it?" Draco turned around, slowly, to face pansy whose eyes locked against his once more. But this time they were different. His eyes were much softer, much more vulnerable than before. They showed fear.

It was then she noticed how tired he looked, how drained how sick how fragile he looked these days. The dark lord had drained him out, he had been using him as a puppet, and no one else knew, until now.

Draco just gave her a slight nod of approval. Pansy's eyes widened. Silence stood for what seemed hours. She then ran over to him, hugging him tightly. He just stood there, staring at her rich, brown hair not knowing what to do. Then, he raised one had awkwardly to her head and stroked her hair whilst she sobbed hard into his chest.

"Why? Why? Why you? Why?" Pansy kept on repeating softly.

"To get back for my dads slip ups in the past." He sighed softly into her left ear.

He did not want to do this, but the dark lord demanded it. And as Draco wanted to have power, just like that Potter, he took up the challenge. But he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Pansy soon broke out of the hug and stared at his fragile face with her hands still around his waist.

Draco placing a hand on the side of her face making her shiver ever so slightly from the coolness of his hand. he then asked, "Why are you so upset over this, anyway? More than anyone else? I thought someone tough like you would never be this, errm, messed up over anyone or anything."

Pansy's face started to warm up, and Draco could feel the heat through his hand. Pansy slowly opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Speak, Parkinson, for Merlin's sake!" he ordered her.

Pansy shuts her eyes hard "BECAUSEILOVEYOU!" she said in a hurry. Her face now was hotter than ever and her eyes were still kept shut.

Draco's eyes widened, though leaving his hand on her cheek.

"Open your eyes." he demanded, but softly. She did as she was told, but very slowly. she was still blushing ruby red. She looked up into Draco's cold eyes.

A smirk soon played on his perfectly plush lips. He then moved closer to Pansy, bent his head slightly downwards and placed a small, but rough kiss onto her lips.

Her eyes widened as she stiffened to the sudden lust, but she then soon enough relaxed a bit and kissed back.

Draco moved away from the kiss and placed his forehead against hers, whispering four words softer than ever "i love you, too".

Pulling away from the lustful moment, he then turns around, and starts walking to where he was needed with a large smirk on his face.

Pansy was left standing there, all alone, watching him walk away into the dark corridor. Tears were rolling down her face, but these were no longer sad, worried tears, these were the happiest tears she had ever cried.


End file.
